Love Kills
by The Madrigal
Summary: Agent Nicholas 'Fang' Stark is one of SHIELD's finest spies/assassins. He is part of the team called 'The Flock'. He is a ruthless agent with no regret. He is sent on a mission to kill another assassin. But he actually has a past with this assassin. What happens with Fang and his newly-found enemy love? Read 'Love Kills' to find out. Chapter 2 updated
1. Mission: Compete

_Hey! I'm The Madrigal. Previously, my name was LucianAngelStar39 but I changed it. This is my second fanfic but first story. My first fanfic was an one-shot about the Flock escaping the School. So, without further ado, I give you 'Love Kills'. Enjoy._

* * *

Agent Nicholas Stark, codename: Fang, perched on the railing that protected people from falling over the roof. He was watching a scene through the window of the ballroom in the five-star hotel, La Nuit Etoilée, in Paris, France. In the window, he could spot his partner, redheaded, California-born Agent Lissa Green, dancing with the mission's target, Leo Monroe.

Monroe, an American-born but French-raised, middle-aged weapon-dealer, was at the hotel for a ball. He was also due the next day for a new deal with Anton Bogrov, trainer of orphan girls who trained and brainwashed them into assassins in Russia.

Monroe had been selling American guns to Russians and other weapon dealers and it was seriously pissing Director Maria Rose, head of SHIELD*, **Strategic Homeland Intervention, Enforcement and Logistics Division. **Rose had ordered them to kill Monroe after getting the code to his safe, where files on Bogrov were.

Agent Green, or as she was known for this mission: blond, French, Avalon Greene, was too busy seducing the target. She pushed the drunken Monroe into the elevator that would take them to the penthouse, where Monroe was residing.

"We're in the penthouse!" she hissed into her earpiece.

"Okay, you know what to do now," Fang answered back. He pressed the call button on his earpiece and switched lines to the other agents.

"We are in position!" Nudge hissed. Alia 'Nudge' Potts and Anjali 'Grey Wolf' Kapoor were hidden in the French Bank, a dingy bank that Monroe thought no one would suspect, where Monroe's safe was. Alia was 21-year-old computer hacker, recruiting in SHIELD for hacking their computers in less than a hour. Anjali was an Indian-born 22-year-old analyst.

"We too," Iggy announced. James 'Iggy' Griffths, same age as Fang and Lissa-25, and Zephyr 'Gazzy' Star, 19, were the bomb experts on the team. It was their job to correctly place and detonate the bomb that would destroy Monroe's bank.

"'Us too' is proper grammar!" Angelika 'Angel' Star, a 16-year-old prodigy actress and knife-thrower, snarled. She was sitting back at the team's hotel, monitoring the cameras.

"Not the time!" Fang whispered angrily.

"Seducing the target!" Lissa whispered. The drunken Monroe pinned her against a wall and began to kiss her sloppily. Lissa tried to not look disgusted. She pushed Monroe onto his hotel bed.

"Baby, we still will have time!" he hiccuped and smiled.

"I know but please.." her voice dropped to a a sharp-eyed drawl. "tell me your safe code."

"Wh-hy?" Monroe hiccuped.

"Pleas..se," she whimpered.

"1-22-33" he whispered. Lissa reached into her bra and pulled out a syringe. She plunged it into his skin and Monroe stiffed but then relaxed. She then brought out her knife from her sheath at her thigh. She pushed its thin tip, covered with poison, into Monroe's neck. She held it there for a second and then slid it back in its sheath.

"Hear that, Nudge. 1-22-33!" Lissa hissed.

"Thought we'd have guessed that!" Fang grunted. He jumped off the railing and into air. He pulled out his grappling hook and swung it, wrapping it around the railing. Fang slid down the rope and landed safely on the ground, right next to the hotel's trash chute.

Lissa climbed out of the chute, no longer in her black ball gown but in a navy jumpsuit that was standard for SHIELD. Even Fang was wearing one.

"Walking towards extraction point!" Lissa exclaimed into her earpiece. She and Fang started walking away from the hotel.

* * *

"Extracting files!" she hissed into her earpiece. Next to Nudge, Grey Wolf was pulling out files faster than Nudge could blink. She was stuffing them into her satchel. Finally, she pulled out the last file.

"Done!" Anjali hissed into her earpiece.

"We're ready, too!" Iggy added from his hiding place in the car with Gazzy. "The bomb is placed too!"

"Drive away!" Fang ordered. Nudge and Anjali hurried from out of the bank. They sat in the car and Iggy started driving.

"Pick us up from 10 blocks away of the hotel!" Lissa added.

Iggy stepped on the gas and the car sped away from the bank. He jerked the wheel to turn the car on a small country side road. The car roared away, going 90 mph. It hit a pothole and bounced up slightly in the air.

* * *

The car stopped in front of Fang and Lissa. Fang walked around to the back of the car and forced the trunk open. Lissa climbed in and Fang follows, shutting the trunk but leaving a small space to breath.

Iggy resumed his driving and the car started bouncing again. Lissa and Fang lay down and tried to be as comfortable as possible. However, it was impossible because they kept moving up and down. A pothole caused Lissa to bump her head nastily on the ceiling of the trunk.

"Oww!" she scowled. "Damn Iggy!"

"We need to get out of here," Fang chuckled. "It's not his fault."

* * *

An hour later, the team arrived at their dingy hotel. Lissa climbed out of the trunk and stretched her sore legs.

"OMG!" Nudge exclaimed. "That was an awesome mission. You did a great job, Lissa. You had looked fantastic in that black dress. I told you to pick it because you looked sexy in it. Even Fang and Iggy think so. But you don't look that great anymore. You looked like you climbed down a trash can! You smell bad too. Hey, Anjali, don't you think she looked pretty-" Gazzy had placed his hand over her mouth.

"Thank God!" Anjali said. "I thought she'd never shut up." Nudge scowled.

"Alia, don't talk here. Get to the hotel room." Fang ordered without emotion. But inside his mind, he was secretly annoyed. Lissa had done her job a hundred times. And she always looked hot, not that Fang would actually tell anyone but Lissa herself!

Iggy pushed through the swinging doors of the hotel and strode across the lobby. He waited for the elevator and pressed the button for the 3rd floor. Everyone boarded the elevator.

"Angel, we are up and on our way." Zephyr said.

"KK," Angel said. Sometimes she acted childish as she was only a teenager.

* * *

The team entered their hotel room. They were especially happy for completing their mission with record time.

"How did it go?" Angelika asked.

"Great!" Anjali answered.

"We did accomplish it!" Nicholas shrugged, again not showing emotion.

"Ok!" Angel acknowledged him.

"FYI, Lissa, take a bath. You smell like crap." James said.

"I climbed down a trash chute!" Lissa exclaimed.

* * *

Two days later, the team, or as SHIELD called them: the Flock, was seated in Fang's apartment at the SHIELD base in Death Valley, California. It was nicknamed 'the School'.

"So," Fang said. "We finished a mission successfully! And we get to celebrate." He motioned around the couches where everyone was seated, drinking beer.

"Now, let's play truth and dare!" Angel said like a true teenager but there was a devilish glint in her eyes. Everyone groaned. Truth and dare was always disastrous for the Flock.

* * *

'Brriinnng! Brriinngg!' Agent Stark's phone rang, jerking him up from his bed. He was naked and tangled in his sheets with a naked Lissa. He reached for his phone, annoyed.

"Stark!" he answered drowsily.

"Agent Fang, we have a new mission for you." Director Rose stated on the other phone.

Fang jerked up from his sleep, "Sure. What is it?"

"Come to Mission Control at noon today,"

"K,"

"Who is it?" Lissa asked.

"Director. She'd a new mission."

"For all of us?"

"Nah, just me."

Fang fell back in his bed and smiled devilishly at Lissa. She pulled him down for a long slow kiss.

* * *

Exactly at 12:00, Agent Nicholas Stark was dressed in black button-down, black jeans, and black sneakers. He grabbed his guns and slid them into their holsters. He slid on his leather jacket and sunglasses. He walked out of his apartment and into the actual base.

As he walked down the hallways, heads poked out. Half-dressed girls tried to get a glimpse at him.

"That's him!"

"It's Agent Stark,"

"He's so sexy..."

"I hear he's great in a bed."

"Anna, I'm your boyfriend!"

"So,"

* * *

Fang sat down in front of Maria Rose. Brown-haired, thin smile that said 'Don't mess with me!', and muscles, Rose was obviously in charge.

"Agent Fang, this is your new mission." she slid him a file. He opened the file and took out the picture. It was a headshot of a girl, quite young.* She had caramel-colored hair, chocolate-brown eyes, a tan complexion, plump pink lips, and rosy cheeks.

"This is Snow Hawk. That's all we know about her. She's a Russian-born and trained assassin. She excels in martial arts, seduction, knife-throwing, gymnastics, and disguise. She can speak, as far as we know, Russian, English, German, French, Hindi, Italian, Swedish, Chinese, Japanese, Korean, Arabic, Bengali, Latin, and Greek. She has been killing too many people for money. Your mission, should you chose to accept it*, is to eliminate her." Director Rose said.

"Okay. I accept!" said Fang.

"She currently is in Italy." Rose said. "Her coordinates are in the file. I suggest you start packing."

* * *

Fang opened his suitcase. In it, he heaped clothes. Then he packed his guns, knives, and laptop. He was flying business class in a commercial flight.

"Where are you going?" Lissa asked.

"Italy," Fang answered briefly.

"Enjoy," she said.

"I will," Fang agreed.

* * *

Stark arrived at the Cielo Stella, Sky Star, in Italy. He rode the elevator to his penthouse and opened the door. He dumped his suitcase on the canopy bed. Time to locate Snow Hawk.

"Where are you, my little снег ястреб*?" Fang asked, opening his laptop.

* * *

_*I know SHIELD is the agency in The Avengers. I just love that movie._

_*Snow Hawk, although in the books she is older than Fang and Iggy, in my story is 21._

_*I added that from Mission: Impossible._

_*снег ястреб means 'Snow Hawk'._

_Thank you for reading. Please review. I will try to post chapters once or twice a week._

_The Madrigal_


	2. Mission: Confront

_Please enjoy, Chapter 2._

* * *

Fang stood in the rafters of the warehouse. He watched the distant figure race across the floor, hundreds of feet away. The figure's distinct blond hair, barely visible from where Fang stood, that was tied up indicated that the figure was a girl.

"Target spotted," he muttered to himself. He swung back over the rafters, a 25-ft drop, and dropped. He fell through the air but to avoid injuring his feet, curled into a ball. He rolled over when he reached close to the ground and landed on his feet.

He took off, sprinting his fastest. He darted out the warehouse door and grabbed his gun. He found himself in the middle of a field. Fang spotted the figure and ran after her. He chased her successfully a few miles away until she boarded a small helicopter, hidden well in the tall trees.

The helicopter took off. "Damn it!" Fang muttered. He darted north to find where he had hidden his motorcycle.

* * *

Over the next few months, Fang encountered the Snow Hawk but many times but failed to catch her. At this point, Fang was becoming even more obsessed with catching her. He was also very antsy since this mission was almost one of the longest he went on.

He had been so unsuccessful in finding the Snow Hawk that it fueled his obsession. There had been that time in Milan two months ago when Fang almost caught the Snow Hawk. But the slippery assassin disappeared suddenly, without a trace.

Fang had gotten whereabouts about her from one of his allies, he had a web of information deeper and spread farther than anyone else's. His ally had said that Snow Hawk was in Milan for a mission. Fang had spotted her amongst the crowd and had tailed her.

She had been dressed in a flowery sundress way too despicable for an assassin. She had made herself way too visible. Fang had believed that it was a trap and that she was trying to lure him to a secluded area. And he wasn't surprised when he followed her too an empty alleyway and the Snow Hawk disappeared.

He had cursed and had been very dismayed but moved on. He had studied the Snow Hawk and effectively set his own trap. He'd lure the untrappable Snow Hawk to her doom, or in this case: inanimate death.

* * *

"Hey, sexy!" Lissa welcomed Nicholas on Skype.

"Hey," Fang said.

"So, how's the mission?"

"Fantastic. The Snow Hawk is about to meet her cold doom." Fang answered in his dark voice.

"Can't wait 'til you get home. It's Angel's birthday in a week. And Anjali finally got a boyfriend. Best thing, he's Indian too." Lissa said giggling. She looked nothing like the dangerous woman who could slit your throat with a single slice.

"Finally," Fang sighed. Another thing about Anjali was that she had dated about a boy or man from every culture except her own, Greek, Italian, Mexican, Japanese, Chinese, and American. She could speak and cook that culture's language or food almost perfectly.

* * *

Fang watched his target from one corner of the ballroom. He had waited a month for a party like this to be held. All well-known drug or weapon dealers and assassins were here. The Snow Hawk was here too.

He could see her from his corner. She was mingling in the center of the party with everyone on the tip of her fingers. Fang could not believe that he was so close to killing her. Just a few more hours.

* * *

Agent Stark watched the Snow Hawk leave the party. He followed her footsteps out the hotel's doors and into the hot Mumbai sun. He boarded a rickshaw and ordered the driver, "मुझे गुप्त होटल को ले लो. (Take me to the Secret Hotel.)"

"हाँ, सर. (Yes, sir.)" the driver said. He started driving.

Fang leaned back and relaxed against the ripped cushion seats of the rickety rickshaw. He could breathe a little more easily now that he was almost down to killing her.

The rickshaw arrived at his hotel and Fang got out. He strolled to the elevator and chose the second floor as soon as the doors closed. During his ride up, he glanced at his watch. It was 6:06 p.m.

Stark opened the door to his hotel room. He barged inside and closed the door. He had barely turned around as something jumped on him. He slid out his gun but it was knocked out of his hand.

"Hello, Agent Nicholas 'Fang' Stark of SHIELD." The person confronting him had a voice like silk with a faded Russian accent and sounded more American. They had also used his full title. Perfectly manicured nails slid down his chest and he looked up into the seductive face of the Snow Hawk.

'Hunter got caught in his own web!' Fang thought. "Hello Snow Hawk!" he said but at the same time, pulled out handcuffs and locked them round her wrists.

"Вот дерьмо! Будь ты проклят! (Shit! Curse you!)" she swore in Russian. Fang pushed her into the center of his hotel room. He took a good and long proper look at her.

She looked better than in the photograph. The Snow Hawk had a perfect symmetrical face. Perfect ringlet, amber-honey curls cascaded around her face. Her skin was tanned and clear of blemishes.

Her eyes were huge and round, colored like melting chocolate. She had perfectly, plump red lips. The swell of her breasts were impressive and her legs were distinctly slender. She looked about 21, 3 years younger than Fang's 24.

Her attire was breathtaking. Her amber curls were pinned up in a bun with curls falling out. She wore a white, sleeveless ball-gown with a neckline right above the top of her breasts. The ball-gown ended above her ankles and she was wearing red high heels. A pearl necklace surrounded her neck. She was perfectly sexy.

The only thing just as impressive as her was her kill number, 216 people not counting bombings. She was the best female assassin in the world, trained in a secluded location. No one knew anything about her. Except Fang.

Fang strolled around her. He swooped in and pressed her against a wall. "So, how is life? Are you still Alisha Polish? Or are you tired of that?"

The Snow Hawk growled, "That is not my name!"

Fang interrupted, "No wait! You are Yelena Spasky! No, Natalia Romanova! No, wait! You're Elena Rushman, Irina Newman, Natalie Banner, Anya Barton, Ekaterina Cahill, Anisa Rogers, Lynn Kabra, Lia Agata! Who are you really?"

"I-Ah!" The Snow Hawk gave a yelp as Stark nuzzled her neck and then bit her neck joint. He withdrew, mouth covered with blood. He wasn't called Fang for nothing.

"Wait! Let me answer that! You are Alya Rodya, the Snow Hawk. You are 21 and was born in Yekaterina, Russia in 1992. You don't know what month because at age 3, you were kidnapped by the Red Room. The Red Room is a secret department of the Russian government that illegally trains young girls to become assassins. You were brainwashed and swiped of your memories. You trained there 'till age 18 but then broke apart and did paid jobs. All you know of your is that your parents' names were Elena and Alexei. You love the color blue, hawks, birds, and painting. And you have never fallen in love-" Fang's voice faltered after that unlikely long speech that was nothing like him.

"That was unlike you," she said. "I have fallen in love once with a man."

"Who was he?" Stark asked.

"He was kind but cruel at the same time. He was very handsome but cocky. He could take out 20 men with one gun but cooked like shit. He could also take down a clear minded, sexy female assassin with one round of sex. His name was Fang." Alya was sobbing now.

"Why did you trick me and leave?" Fang asked quietly.

"Eduard, my senior assassin, told me to finish the mission." Alya said.

"Yet, later, you broke apart." Fang noted.

"Because I knew what is was like to fall in love."

With that, Alya launched herself at Fang. They started kissing passionately. Soon, they both were naked and Alya, uncuffed.

* * *

"It was just like I remembered!" Alya said. "Perfect!"

"Great!"

"How much did you remember?" she asked quietly.

"Everything!"

* * *

_Cliffhanger! I hope you enjoyed! Please review!_

_The Madrigal_


	3. Flashback, Part 1

_Thank you to my following reviewer and followers:_

_Ch Ch Ch Ch Ch Cherry Bomb: Thank you for making my story one of your favorites and following it._

_Fang and Altair: Thank you for making my story one of your favorites and following it._

_Lilliana1313: Thanks for following._

_CakeIsAGoodFriend: OMG! Your the first one of my favorite authors to follow any of my stories. Thank you!_

_Note: This chapter is a flashback to when Alya and Fang first met._

_And, yes to whoever has caught it or is wondering, Alya is or Max or will actually become 'Max' later on._

_Also, this is the first chapter to have Alya's 1st POV._

* * *

** _ 3 YEARS AGO_**

Alya's_ POV_

The mission was simple. I was Nelly Jones, an 22-year-old graduate student from NYU, majoring in arts. My family was American but moved to Russia when I was 13, which is also why I had a Russian accent.

Nelly, I, was assistant teacher at an university. A famous genetics professor, James Tarn, worked there. Apparently, he had just discovered a breakthrough in science that could change the world.

My mission was to steal his files and anything related to his breakthrough. So, it began, my three weeks as an teacher. I was the simple-minded and cute assistant teacher who always wore pencils skirts and tops, who always had her hair in a bun.

I was amongst sloppy American teenagers. But considering that in actual, I was no older than any of them, being only 17, it was kind of ironic. These messy students were always late to class and fooling around.

Tarn would be sent on a business trip, far away. When he came back, he'd find that his files were stolen. He'd discover that young Nelly, his assistant, had been killed in a car accident. Killed by a drunken driver.

The night Tarn left, I suited up and snuck into his house. I found the safe, locked with a passcode. The passcode was easy to guess, 'Muffin', named after his cat. Seriously, who names their cat Muffin and makes that a password? Typical American.

That all was the easy part. I stuffed the files in my bag. But when I heard footsteps, I hid the bag in a corner. I took out a transmitter and placed it with the bag. When the Red Room came here, their devices would detect the files and knew that they had been hidden.

I snuck out of the office and into the hallway. But that moment, the lights switched on. It wasn't Tarn who was in the hallway. It was a young American in black. He spotted me and yelled, "Found someone!" Then he darted towards me. I ran behind him and kicked his gut. Using my time, I darted out the hallway but never made it to the front door because everything went black.

* * *

When I awoke, I found myself tied to a chair in a small room that had a large window several feet away. A man knelt before me, the guy who found me next to him.

"Welcome agent of the Red Room," the man said. "For long, we have hoped to meet one of you!"

"Заткнись! Отпусти меня, ты, кусок дерьма! (Shut up! Let me go, you piece of bullshit!)" I snarled in Russian, hoping they didn't understand me.

"Нет, вы послушайте меня. Расскажите мне все о Красной номер! Кто вы? Как же вы находитесь в Америке? (No, you listen to me. Tell me everything you know about the Red Room! Who are you? How come you are in America?)" the man pressed a knife to my neck.

Did they think they could torture me and I'd tell them everything? I had been trained to ignore torture, I could last through it and not tell them a word. Hah, classic Americans. They're all asses. **(I'm American myself and don't believe that. However, think. She's Russian, she's trained to hate Americans.)**

"Нет! (No!)" I barked.

"Нет? (No?)" he repeated. He turned and spoke to the younger guy in English. "Lock her up. Few days without food and she'll come around."

The man left the room. The younger man spoke to me in halting, horrid Russian, "Мы C.I.A. Никто не ускользает от нашего пыток. Каждый приходит и признается, когда мы на сцене. (We are the C.I.A. No one escapes our torture. Everyone comes around and confesses when we are on the scene.)"

He left, locking the only door. I glanced around the room to see what I had to work with. I saw my weapons in one corner. Apparently, they only found my visible weapons and half of my hidden ones.

They found my tool belt with my five knives and guns on it. They discovered that the pins in my hair are poison needles. My knives hidden in my boots and sleeves they found.

However, they didn't find the knife amongst my breasts. They didn't notice that the soles of my boots are too thick and actually half a thin gun in each of the fat soles.

They didn't take my gloves off which is a plus for me and a big mistake for them. I claw at the already weak ropes. They fall off in a second. I stand up and stalk over to my weapons. I place them on my suit.

My suit is a white leather catsuit. It zips up to the top of my breasts. It has grey combat boots, where my guns are. It has grey leather gloves with a special feature. If I flex my fingers, silver talons retract. If I flex them again, the talons disappear. They are a fantastic weapon.

Along with all that, I have a leather tool belt, knife sheaths, gun holders, and daggers with sheaths. I am an arsenal of weapons. The best part of being the Snow Hawk are my wings. They are not real, of course.

No, my wings are the top of my uniform. An area where the sleeves are connected to the torso by feathers, fake again. The wings are controlled by high-tech technology. All I need to do is flap my arms to control my movement. I can actually fly and last for 3-5 hours in the sky. It is glorious.

I take my gun and shoot the video cameras. That sends agents running into the room. I kill them all with 4 shots. The agent from before comes running in. "Stop her!" he screams.

"See ya later, suckers." I say in my best English accent. I may be an agent or assassin but I can joke around and have fun. I walk backwards towards the large window. All of a sudden, I flip around and jump out the glass window, feet first.

The agent's face stares at me in shock. I keep falling with my arms glued to my side. I turn around to see the ground coming closer each minute. Turns out that the room was on some 25th floor or something!

I spread my arms quickly and slow down my fall. Then, I push my arms downwards and I surge forward and up. I keep doing simple motions for the next 5 or 6 miles.

When I feel that I am far away enough, I pull my arms upwards. I surge downwards. Soon, I'm on the ground and running. A glance at a subway map tells me that I'm in California or something. I must have travelled far or something because my mission was in Nevada.

* * *

3 days, 20 coffee cups, and 6 angry senior assassins later, I am reposted in Paris. I do the usual. Wearing a fancy red gown, seduce the target, kill the target, change into uniform, and escape.

Except, I decided to get captured by some rival government branch that intends to use me as a lab rat. I escape 2 months later, with no harm but a lot of angry scientists were killed.

* * *

Finally, I get a real mission, as soon as I turn 18. I must be disguised as a college student, half Russian, in Brooklyn and kill a famous weapon maker's son. I actually get to go to college for 3 months, something I have never experienced.

The mission would go perfectly, if not for the handsome black-haired devil, also acting as a college student, trying to protect the same rich brat I'm supposed to kill.

* * *

_So, that's the beginning of the Flashback! I hope you enjoyed the chapter and please, please, please review. 7 reviews or more, including the 4 reviews that are already there,and I'll try to include some of my further plot ideas. Next chapter, hopefully posted in less than a week, will talk about the handsome, black-haired devil, the rich brat, and the half-Russian college student assassin._

_Thanks for reading,_

_The Madrigal_


	4. Flashback, Part 2

_Thanks to my new reviewers and followers, we have got over 8 reviews. 14 to be exact! Woohoo! _

_OKAY, so I promised that I'd __give you a heads-up about the next few chapters but that would kinda ruin the story. So instead, I'll hurry up the college student part and bring up the more exciting parts. Hopefully, in this chapter, the flashback part will be over. Meanwhile, please enjoy Chapter 4: Flashback, Part 2._

* * *

So, I was a college student. I had never been to high school. Actually, I'd never been to any school. The Red Room didn't really find any purpose for schooling so instead we just got the two years of training to be taught subjects. In 25 girls, we would learn basic Math, basic Grammar, history of Russia, and basic science. We'd have already be learning Russian.

Anyways, I had a name not very different from mine. Ally Nova. It was meant to be 'Alinova', my middle name. It was pretty much connected to my actual name. Ha, ha.

Ally was a pure American. That part was easy. Most of my missions, for the last year, had been in America so I pretty much had an American accent. However, sometimes, my Russian accent crept back in my voice. That could blow my cover.

Ally was born in California. Her mother, Ellen, was a nurse and her father, Alex, was a doctor. It was pretty much similar to my history. My father, Alexei, was a doctor in Russia and my mother, Elena, was a nurse in a nearby hospital. That's what the Red Room told me, unless they were lying. Pretty much my entire life has been lies.

* * *

On the first day of my act at college, I spent 45 minutes preparing my getup in a pretty nice and modern apartment near the college. Looking like a college student but still having enough weapons to fund a troupe of spies was hard.

I chose a black simple t-shirt and grey leather jacket. My usual knives were hidden between my breasts and on the inside of my jacket. In my grey skinny jeans, I hid a knife each against my shin.

I chose my combat boots and wore my gloves. They were designed to look like normal gloves. I had a brown leather satchel with a Red Room certified laptop, notebooks, 2 slim guns and a canister of bullets, and a dagger.

I hopped in a taxi and rode to Winchester College. I was studying Physics, Biology, and Mechanics. I was in all the classes that rich boy, Stan Prince, had. Sadly, his friend, the black-haired devil protecting him, was always with him.

In our Math class, I approached him. "Hey, I'm Ally Nova."

"Hi, I'm Stan Prince!" he answered.

"Stan Prince, as in son of Alan Prince!" I fake-gasped.

"Yup, the one and only." The dumb brat answered. "My father is one of the richest men in the world."

Damn, the brat was dense. He was obviously full of himself. Can't wait to kill him! "Oh my gosh!" I responded, dreading the peppiness in my voice. I sounded like a bright and cheery person.

"So would you, a pretty girl, like to join me and my friends for lunch?"

I almost cheered with happiness. This will be so easy. Instead, I giggled nervously. "Sure!"

At lunch, I studied his friends. There he was, that guy who was always with Prince. "This is Brad, Leo, Lee, Kevin, ... blah, blah blah," I zoned out as Prince started talking.

"This is Marco," he finally said, pointing to the guy. 'Marco' had shaggy black hair, dark eye, and an excellent body build. Not that I was noticing.

"Marco?" How interesting, I thought. I shook hands with 'Marco' and he glared at me.

Over the next few months, I hung out with Prince, Marco, and the rest of the fools. Ever day, after college, they went to an abandoned building to drink and chat.

One day, they invited me to come with them. I accepted their invitation and followed them after college.

* * *

BOOM! A large explosion rocked the building. Marco threw himself in front of Stan. I nearly snarled. That bomb was supposed to kill Prince. Damn Marco for protecting him!

As the smoke cleared, I noticed his friends huddling in corners, safe but bruised. Marco and Stan had suffered the same fate. Marco got up and Stan darted to me. "Are you okay?" he asked.

"Yes," I squeaked like I was scared. I wasn't. I was deathly mad at that piece of shit for protecting the damn brat!

"Let's move! Someone here is trying to kill you!" Marco growled in his deep-and sexy- voice.

"Come one," Stan shouted. We all ran out of there to our various homes. I sprinted to my apartment before my emotions took over. When I got inside, I punched the wall in anger.

I knew the stupid 'Marco' suspected me. I believed that he was undercover as a bodyguard for the Prince rat.

* * *

2 months later, Stan threw a huge party and invited the entire popular crowd. That included me and the rest of his idiotic chums along with Mr. 'Marco' Bodyguard.

I knew that this would be the final day of the mission so I came dressed prepared. I wore a strapless, purple top, jeans and a leather jacket. I had my suit in a bag and some of my weapons on me.

Apparently he hadn't forgotten the bomb, for there were security guards around the mansion. I took a vodka and sipped it slowly. No need to get drunk on the job.

"Welcome Al-ly!" Stan came up to me. He was clearly drunk. That just made my job easier.

"Hey!" I purred, rubbing against him. From the way I moved, I could tell that soon he'd need to take a cold shower.

"Let's go to a private area.." Prince tried to say.

"Sure,"

"Let's NOT!" Marco cut in.

"Don't be a spoil sport!" I slurred my words, trying to act drunk. From the expression on Marco's face, it didn't seem like he was convinced. That was pretty unusually as I was usually a great actress.

* * *

Everyone started dancing later on and some couples disappeared to one of this mansion's many bedrooms. I had gotten ready for the kill with my syringe full of a special poison produced only by the Red Room. It killed instantly and showed no internal nor external damage. However, in reality, it melted your organs.

Then, a special bomb would wipe out all of the mansion. I had come prepared after hiding my bag-which held the rest of my weapons and all I traveled with- in a bush in the garden. I would get out safe and sound after killing him and then explode the bomb.

I was sitting on a bar stool and watching everyone dance. I could see the bastard, Stan, mingling and dancing with some sluts. Marco was in one corner looking bored while several girls tried to coax him to dance.

I have to admit that he was sexy. Very sexy. He was tall and had muscles, that unlike other men, were real. His shaggy, black hair and dark eyes gave him a bad-ass look.

But, I wasn't here to mingle or dance. The Red Room had instilled it in us that men are just toys. We can control them. Besides, once I am given a mission or set a goal, I don't get distracted.

* * *

I strode through the dance floor and pulled Stan away, pushing off the dozen of girls on him. I pulled him into a private room. He was to intoxicated to speak but I think he got the false message I was implying.

He slurred his speech, "So, you do want some of this!" He pointed to where his private part was.

The scene was just so tragically funny that I almost burst out laughing out loud. He, this idiot with a face like a monkey, thought that I, that I, would actually have sex with him. I won't even kiss him on his rotten lips.

I put my arms around my neck as if to kiss him. He put his arms around my waist and tried to get me to straddle him. I pushed the syringe into his neck and pulled it out. Stan fell onto the floor face-first.

"So I was right," a voice said. I whipped around to see Marco striding in the room.

"Right with what?" I put my most innocent face on.

"Right about this!" In a flash, he crossed the room. pinned my front to the wall, and put his weight on me. "You were here to kill Prince." His breath was hot and scaly on my bare neck.

"What, you're his friend?"

"His friend? He ha-" Marco's speech was cut off when I back-kicked him in the stomach and twisted around, flipping onto my feet. I ran to the door only to be pulled back by a recovered Marco, who held both my hands in one of his in an iron grip.

He pulled me onto the room's balcony. Perfect!

I twisted and turned, trying to free my hands. But, Marco's grip just tightened each time. I was pretty sure that there would be hand marks on my wrist.

Somehow, I pulled my hands free and punched him in the gut. He stumbled and released me, I sprung out of his reach. He recovered very quickly and lashed out with a quick jab that I barely ducked.

I placed a high kick to his neck but he ducked and pulled an old trick. He shoved me!

I tumbled down but angrily jumped up. Marco's foot swung up to kick me but I used a move that was one of my signatures. I reached up and grabbed his foot and used his momentum to flip over the balcony railing.

I fell fast. Finally, near the ground, I rolled into a ball. I grabbed a lamp post and flipped to my feet.

Sadly, my near perfect move failed. My fall brought Marco down with me.

He dove and pinned my feet. I rolled away but we kept struggling. I found the bush my stuff was in and clenched the bag's handle with my hand. Using my other hand, I hit Marco hard on the head. He rolled away, stunned.

I brought my hand to the necklace that would activate the bomb. Marco released this and dove over me and tried to stop me. Of course, I succeeded.

The mansion exploded in a fiery ball that dropped flames everywhere. A lamppost fell towards Marco and I. Marco's body was shielding it from hitting me but explosion loosened his grip. He fell from my body and part of the lamppost hit my body. A pain flared in my chest.

Marco carefully crawled to me and using a perfect punch, it my head. The world faded and light ceased to exist for me.

* * *

When I came to, 'Marco' was standing over me. I was laying in a bed and my arms and legs were tied with rope. The world was very blurry and my chest hurt badly.

Marco reached down with a syringe and tried to inject it into my skin. I tried to object but every bone in my body HURT LIKE HELL! I couldn't feel my arms or legs. Marco slid the needle into my skin and the world blurred more. My brain started moving sluggish. I couldn't see much anymore. The world went black.

* * *

The second and final time I awoke to Marco standing before me, my arms were still tied. The world was little clearer. "Who are you?" I croaked.

"Who I am is not important." 'Marco' answered. "Now, who are you?"

* * *

_CLIFFHANGER!_

_Sorry, I too so long to update but I didn't have anymore time nor ideas. I spent quite some time on this certain chapter and I hoped you liked it. The next chapter will be the last part of the flashbacks! I promise! But to be nice, here is some extra for what is currently going on in the Flock's life._

* * *

Angel stretched on the couch in the dorm she shared with Nudge. Anjali didn't live at HQ. She had her own home in LA but when needed at HQ, she did stay with Lissa.

Speaking of Lissa, the 24-year-old women burst through the door to the dorm. She was dressed in grey sweats and a tank top with her hair stuffed messily in a bun. "I am worried for Fang!" she said.

"Why?" Angel asked. "He has been gone for a month, that's like normal around here."

"Still," Lissa insisted. "I am pretty sure something bad has happened.

"What do ya mean?" Angel questioned.

"He was acting strange on Skype." Lissa answered.

"He was acting normal." Nudge chimed from the bathroom.

"Well, ever since three years ago, Fang has been acting strange." Angelika said thoughtfully.

"Oh, forget it!" Nudge said. "Anjali has invited us to her parents' house for dinner in LA! Go get ready, Lissa!"

"I will get Iggy and Gazzy!" Angel said.

* * *

The Flock rang the doorbell to Anjali's parents' condo. Less than a second later, the door was answered by Anjali's little sister, 15-year-old Anandi.

"Hey, guys. Where's Fang?" she asked.

"Mission," Nudge said.

"Oh, that's sad." Anandi answered.

"Anandi, उन्हें लंबे समय दरवाजे पर मत रखना.उन्हें अंदर ले आओ. (Don't keep them at the door long. Bring them in.)" Anjali called. She appeared from behind Anandi wearing an blue _anarkali_, a traditional Indian dress, with net sleeves and a flowing bottom.

"Anjali, you look beautiful." Lissa greeted.

"So do you." Lissa was wearing a pink sundress with matching sandals. Her hair was braided in a French braid.

"Hello Flock." Anjali's mother, Nisha, appeared wearing a grey_ anarkali._

"Hello Mrs. Kapoor." The Flock chimed.

"Hey Agents." Anjali's dad, Abhay, teased.

"Hey Mr. Kapoor," Iggy said. "Got your new laptop yet."

"Yes, you want to test it out?" Abhay asked.

"Love to!" Gazzy answered.

* * *

_That's the extra. Kind of short. Anyways, I hope to get the next chapter up really, really soon. But for now, I have a challenge:_

_Writing Contest _

_Open from 3/9/13 to 3/15/13_

_Rules: Write your own version of Chapter 5. Due whatever you what. To enter it, PM-private message- the chapter. I will choose the chapter I like best and I will incorporate that in my actual chapter. HAVE FUN!_

_Now, two things. Here's 3 quiz questions. Whoever is the first person to get them right can make a character to be seen in the story. __  
_

_1. What is Max scared of? (Hint: SOF)_

_2. Lissa smelled like what to Fang? (Hint: SOF)_

_3. Who did have a clone in Germany? (Hint: STWAOES)_

_Last question-no prize: Which is a better language to learn in America, French or Spanish, and why?_

_Ciao,_

_CYA Soon_

_Madrigal_


	5. Author's Note

**Hi! I know I haven't updated for a while, almost 5 months, but I have writer's block and no time. I will try to update more frequently in the summer. For now, I will try and write Chapter 5 by next week. If not, by 2 weeks. I cannot juggle 3 stories at once alone. So if anyone wants to partner with me, I will consider it. Just send me a PM by next week.**

**-Thanks**

**The Madrigal**


	6. AUTHOR'S NOTE! IMPORTANT!

Dear Readers of all my Stories,

I know I haven't updated my story for a long time but right now, I am in a pickle and can't update or plan future chapters. I will need a couple of months. Thank you for waiting and I will still be able to read the comments through my email.

Thank you,

The Madrigal


End file.
